The Olympic events are one of the most internationally renowned sporting events. Many people travel great distances to attend these events. Many corporations and other groups plan corporate or group activities involving employees and/or guests. A number of entities provide support for these activities. One example of such a provider is a hospitality program provider. Hospitality program providers for Olympic events may offer one of many services including obtaining tickets, accommodations, local transportation, local food and beverage services, local staff, coordinating gift and collateral for the groups and various other services. The amount of planning and logistics involved in handling some of these hospitality programs can be very significant. In the past, many of these activities were performed manually. This is tedious, time consuming and inefficient. More recently, some aspects of these logistics and management have been automated through the use of computer technology. However, the existing systems have many shortcomings.
In addition to the pre-event planning there is a significant amount of on-site logistics management and communication that may be necessary. Prior systems have a limited capability with respect to these on-site activities. One drawback is the inability to effectively and timely communicate changes that may occur at the last minute.
Additionally, many prior approaches fail to take into account the significant opportunities that may exist for post-event activities including remarketing other events to corporations and/or guests. These and other drawbacks exist.